This invention relates to a collapsible container adaptable for the storing and transporting produce items and other goods.
Plastic containers and crates are commonly used today to transport and store a variety of items. When in use, such containers are typically rectangular in shape and have a base surrounded by four upstanding side panels. When not in use, many of the plastic containers employed by the produce and food industries have panels which are capable of folding both outwardly and inwardly. The folding feature, and particularly the inwardly folding feature, allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size for conserving storage space. In practicality, while the outwardly collapsing feature allows the container to generally have a lower profile than when in the inwardly folded position, the outwardly folding feature is underutilized, as the container with outwardly folded panels is often bulky, awkward to carry, and may not nest or stack easily with like folded containers.
Furthermore, folding containers are often formed of various components, including the side panels and the base, which are molded separately. In particular, the walls typically include strengthening ribs on their outer surfaces in order to provide strength and torsional resistance to the parts. However, during the molding process, the components having ribs may be subject to slight warpage and deformation during cooling, when plastic tends to shrink. The warping may particularly occur at the edges of the parts. Under these circumstances, the parts may have lower dimensional accuracy individually as well as with mating components, and may result in scrapped parts, and elevated manufacturing and part costs.
When assembled and in use, adjoining walls of some present containers are typically locked together by a latch mechanism, requiring additional user handling and manipulation of the latch in order to unlock and unfold the walls prior to storage. One such container and latch mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,086, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While such locking latch mechanisms are sturdy and effective, the user in the field may not be able to apply the extra handling and manual disengagement necessary to release the latch and collapse the locked container. In fact, on some containers, it is sometimes necessary to use both hands to release the locking features.
In present containers, the side panels and base have adjoining hinge features, whereby the side panels are typically snapped into the base via an interference fit. This often requires strength and effort, and once snapped together the panels may be difficult to separate from the base, whereby separating the components may result in deformation of the parts.
Consequently, an improved container is desired which has walls which are relatively easy to latch and unlatch without excessive user handling and manipulation. The container, when in the assembled orientation, should also have the requisite strength properties capable of supporting the load and forced placed on these walls. The container and its components should also be resistant to warpage during the molding and cooling process. The container should provide for a relatively low profile when the walls are in the inwardly folded position. The components (particularly walls from base) should also be easily assembled and disassembled without deformation. The container should also allow for efficient wall movement and usage.
It is an object according to the present invention to provide a container which is relatively easy to latch and unlatch without excessive user handling of the latch mechanism.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a container which is capable of supporting the forces and load placed on the container walls, particularly during handling and during the unlatching and latching of the container.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a container having components which are resistant to warpage during the cooling and/or curing phases of the molding process.
Still other objects according to the present invention are to provide a container that is relatively easy to collapse, which has a very low profile when in the collapsed orientation, and which is easily assembled and disassembled.
In keeping with the above objects and goals according to the present invention, provided is a collapsible container which includes a floor member having first and second pairs of opposed edges, and a first pair of opposing side walls each pivotably attached to the first pair of opposed edges of the base. Each of the first pair of opposing side walls has a pair of lateral edges and a latch member extending therefrom. Also included is a second pair of opposed side walls each pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the second pair of opposed edges of the base, each of the second pair of opposed side walls having a pair of opposed lateral flanges inwardly depending therefrom and formed integrally therewith, each lateral flange having an inner surface with a latch receiving portion formed therein. The latch receiving portion includes at least one clip member having a spring portion flexible between a first position and a second position for accepting the latch member, such that when the container is oriented in an assembled position, the at least one clip member receives a corresponding latch member, and wherein to move the container to an inwardly collapsed position from the assembled position, a force is exerted against an exterior surface of each of the first pair of opposed sidewalls. The force sufficient for the latch member to overcome the spring portion and be released from the at least one clip member. Preferably, when the container is oriented in the inwardly collapsed position, the first pair of opposing side walls are pivotably folded inward adjacent the base, and the second pair of opposing sidewalls are pivotably folded inward such that the first pair of opposed side walls is layered between the second pair of opposed side walls and the base.
In further keeping with the teachings and goals of the present invention, also provided is a collapsible container orientable between an assembled position and an inwardly collapsed position and includes a base member having a floor with a pair of opposed upstanding flanges integrally formed therewith, the upstanding flanges having an upper surface. Also included is a pair of first opposed walls which are pivotably mounted to the base, where each of the first opposed walls have side edges with at least one latch portion extending laterally therefrom, the latch portion including at least one latch member. Further included is a pair of second opposed side walls pivotably attached to a corresponding upstanding flange proximate the upper surface thereof, each of the pair of second opposed side walls having a pair of opposed, inwardly directed flanges having an inner surface with a latch receiving area formed therein, the latch receiving area defined by at least one latch acceptance member having a flexible portion for receiving a corresponding latch member therein in an interference fit when the container is oriented in the assembled position, and wherein to move the container to the collapsed position, a force sufficient to overcome the interference fit is applied to an exterior surface of each of the first opposed side walls. As disclosed, the base includes a periphery having a plurality of lower hinge members, each lower hinge member having a hook portion with a downwardly directed edge, and each of the pairs of first and second opposed sidewalls having a plurality of corresponding upper hinge members extending from a lower edge thereof. Each upper hinge member has a cam-shaped member for engaging the hook portion, such that as the container is moved from the inwardly collapsed position to the assembled position, the edge of the hook member limits the vertical movement of the cam-shaped member, thereby preventing each of the pairs of first and second opposed sidewalls from separating from the base when in the assembled position.
In further keeping with the goals and objects according to the present invention, a foldable container is provided which is orientable in an assembled position and an inwardly folded position. The container includes a bottom panel having a pair of integrally formed opposed upstanding flanged edges and a pair of opposed edges, and a pair of opposed end walls pivotably mounted to the pair of opposed edges, where each of the opposed end walls have a latching member extending from a corresponding lateral edge of the end wall and co-planar with the end wall. Also included is a pair of opposed side walls, each pivotably mounted to a corresponding upstanding flanged edge and having a U-shaped cross-section including a longer main wall portion and a pair of relatively shorter flanged portions attached to the main wall portion and inwardly directed therefrom, each flanged portion having an inner surface with a latch receiving portion formed therein for receiving the pair of latching members in an interference fit, wherein when the container is in the assembled position, the latching member is substantially co-planar with the flange inner surface. In a preferred embodiment, the pair of opposed end walls includes an anti-rotation member which engages the inner surface of the flanged portion when the container is in the assembled position in order to impede rotational movement of the pair of opposed side walls.
In further keeping with the goals and objects, a collapsible container includes a base which has first and second pairs of opposing edges, where one of the first and second pairs of opposing surfaces is defined by an upstanding base wall, and each of the first and second pairs of opposing edges includes a plurality of lower hinge members, each lower hinge members defined by an clearance opening and an adjacent hook portion having a downwardly directed edge. Also included is a first and second pair of opposed side walls, each having at least one upper hinge member having a bar with a projection extending therefrom, each of the second pair of opposed side walls mounted to a corresponding upstanding base wall and having a pair of opposed lateral flanges inwardly depending therefrom and integral therewith. Each lateral flange has a latch receiving portion formed therein, and each of the first pair of opposed side walls each has a pair of opposing lateral edges, each having a latch member extending therefrom. When the container is oriented in an assembled position, each latch receiving portion receives a latch member therein, and the projection of the upper hinge member engages the downward edge of the hook portion, thereby impeding the movement of the sidewalls outward beyond the assembled position.
In accordance with the objective and goals according to the present invention, provided is a collapsible container having a base member, and first and second pairs of opposed side walls, each pivotably attached to a periphery of the base member and each having an upper surface. At least one of the first and second pairs of opposed side walls includes an upper wall portion having an interior surface and an exterior surface, the upper wall portion including at least one first row portion and at least one second row portion. Each of the first and second row members extend at least partially across the length of the upper wall portion and oriented substantially parallel to the upper surface of the sidewall, each of the first and second row portions further having a first surface and second surface co-planar with the interior and exterior surface, respectively, of the upper wall portion. The first row portion has a peaked first surface and recessed second surface, and the second row portion has recessed first surface and a peaked second surface.
Further provided in accordance with the goals and objects herein is a wall structure for a collapsible container, where the wall structure has an inner surface and an opposed outer surface, and includes an upper edge and a plurality of row portions extending at least partially across the length of the wall structure proximate the upper edge and oriented substantially parallel thereto. A first of the plurality of row portions has an interior surface defining the inner surface of the wall structure, and an recessed outer surface defining the outer surface of the wall structure. A second of the plurality of rows is disposed parallel to the first row portion and has an exterior surface and a recessed interior surface.
Also disclosed herein is a collapsible container which is orientable between an assembled position and an inwardly folded position including a floor member, a first pair of opposed side walls having a first latch portion including at least one latch member, and a second pair of opposed side walls having a second latch portion including a flexible clip portion having a latch member acceptance area and a flex portion. When the container is moved from the inwardly folded position to the assembled position, the second pair of opposed side walls is rotated upward until it is oriented substantially perpendicular to the base, and the first pair of opposed side walls is rotated upwardly such that the at least one latch member is inserted into the opening of the flex portion, thereby expanding it until is it received within the latch member receiving area and the flex portion returns to its rest position, impeding the release of the at least one latch member. The at least one latch member is a dowel member having a bulbous head for being received by the clip portion in an interference fit. Also, the flexible clip portion is a C-shaped clip member and the flex portion is defined by an end of the C-shaped clip.
In further keeping with the goals and objects according to the present invention, provided is collapsible container having inwardly folding walls including a base member having a first hinge portion disposed proximate a periphery of the base member, the first hinge portion having an arcuate member with an first edge extending downwardly therefrom. Also provided is a first and second pair of opposed sidewalls having a second hinge portion pivotably attached to the first hinge portion of the base, wherein the second hinge portion comprises a semi-circular member having a edge extending therefrom such that to assemble the side walls and the base, each second hinge portion is received by the first hinge portion, and wherein when the wall is moved to its assembled position, the tooth of the second hinge portion is rotated to contact the first inner tooth of the first hinge portion, such that an interference fit exists between the teeth, preventing the walls from separating from the base member.
Further provided is a collapsible container adapted to move between a collapsed orientation position and an assembled orientation, including a base having first and second pairs of opposed edges, and a first pair of opposed side walls each pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the first pairs of opposed edges of the base. Each of the first pair of opposed side walls have a pair of opposed lateral edges, each lateral edge having a latch member disposed thereon. Also provided is a second pair of opposed side walls each pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the second pair of opposed edges of the base, each of the second pair of opposed side walls having a pair of opposed flanges inwardly depending therefrom, each flange having a surface with at least one latch receiving member formed therein having a flexible portion. When the container is moved from the collapsed orientation to the assembled orientation, each wall rotates upward such that the at least one latch receiving member receives by interference a corresponding latch member thereby displacing the flexible portion from a rest position to the second position, and wherein when the container is in the assembled position, the flexible portion returns to the rest position for securing the latch member. Preferably, when the container is oriented in the collapsed position, the first and second pairs of opposed side walls are folded inward so that one of the first and second pairs of opposed side walls is layered between the other of the first and second pairs of opposed side walls and the base. Also, the first and second pairs of opposed edges include a plurality of lower hinge members having an hinge opening at each end for pivotably receiving therein a pivot member disposed on a corresponding side wall.
Also provided according to the goals and objects herein is a collapsible container orientable between an assembled position and a collapsed position and including a base having a pair of opposed end edges and a pair of opposed side edges extending between the pair of opposed end edges, and a pair of opposed end walls pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the opposed end edges of the base. Each opposed end wall has a lateral edge and a latch member disposed thereon. Also included is a pair of opposed side walls each having a pair of flanges inwardly depending therefrom. The flanges have an inwardly directed surface with a flexible clip portion having an expandable opening portion such that as the container is rotated from the collapsed position to the assembled position, and the latch member is secured by the clip portion in the assembled position.
Further provided herein is a wall structure for a container, preferably collapsible, includes an upper wall portion having an inner surface and an outer surface, the upper wall portion including a plurality of alternating row members extending at least partially across the length of the wall structure proximate an upper surface of the wall structure and oriented substantially parallel thereto. Each of the plurality of row members has a first surface and second surface co-planar with the inner and outer surface, respectively, of the upper wall portion, wherein at least one of the plurality of row members has a peaked first surface and recessed second surface. An other of the plurality of row members has a recessed first surface and a peaked second surface, and members extending between the adjacent first and second peak. Preferably, adjacent ones of said peaked first surfaces define a recessed first surface therebetween, and adjacent ones of said peaked second surfaces define a recessed second surface therebetween.